usuk gakuen
by kittyxuchiha11
Summary: Alfred is your usual trouble making child with a secret crush on his teacher, will he admit his feelings when alone in an office with his secret crush. yeah usuk awesome rated T because theres no smutt in ti for once LE GASP XD


UsXuk school thing~

It was a normal Monday morning, I can only call it normal because the same thing happened every morning. I got to school a little earlier than usual so I decided to go straight to class. When I got to the class room I realised that Mr Kirkland was there already. He was sitting behind the teachers desk writing things down on bits of paper. I decided walked into the class and over to his desk.

"hey Mr Kirkland~"

I shouted cheerfully sitting on the edge of his desk. He looked up at me with his beautiful green eyes, startled. He muttered then something under his breath then looked at me again.

"oh hey Alfred"

He said giving me a little smile. I smiled back at him, blushing slightly. I was just about to ask him how he was when the bell went.

As people started to rush into the classroom, I causally started talking about what I did at the week end and stupid stuff like that. The truth was I didn't do anything I said at the weekend, I was just making up stuff to impress him. The truth (that I would never tell any body) is I was madly in love with him, how lame am I?.

Mr Kirkland had soon started the lesson, I, who was bored because I was getting no attention from him, started to ask him stupid questions. I did this for about five minutes until Mr Kirkland stood up, blushing he might explode.

"Alfred my office now!"

He shouted dragging me out of the class room by my arm.

Ten minutes later we were sitting in Mr Kirkland office, me sitting in a blue plastic chair and him sitting in a big black teachers chair. He finally sighed and looked at me .

"why do you only act like that in my class Alfred?"

He asked getting up from his chair and sitting on his desk in front of me. As I looked up at him I felt the heat rising to my face .

"I guess its because its so boring…and I just want you to notice me"

I said gently, still staring at him. He sighed then smiled at me.

"Alfred…if you haven't noticed you're my favourite pupil, your funny, talkative and clever"

He said quietly, still smiling at me. I suddenly felt a few tears drip down my cheeks. I placed my head in my hands in an attempt to hide my face from him.

"Alfred…are you crying?, what's the matter?"

Arthur asked placing a hand on my back.

"I-I don't know…, I guess its just that I want to be more than you favourite pupil"

I stuttered looking into his eyes. He looked at me surprised then wrapped his arms around me in a light hug. I hugged him back with out even thinking.

"what do you mean Alfred?"

He asked looking at me with those beautiful emerald green eyes.

"I-I l-love you!"

I semi shouted at him, closing my eyes not wanting to see his reaction.

I wanted for the shouting to start…it didn't, why wasn't he telling me he could never be in love with me?. I opened my eyes to only see that he had gotten closer to me.

" you think I hadn't guessed you liked me from how much you blush when I just look at you"

He whispered in my ear, wiping my tears away with his thumb. I leaned into his touch, gazing into his eyes lustfully. He was so close that I couldn't help my self. I leaned forward kissing his lips softly. He hesitated at first but then kissed back. I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. I slowly slipped my tongue in his mouth, pulling him even closer.

As our tongue fought for dominance I moaned, running my fingers through Arthur's perfect, soft hair. When we finally broke apart gasping for air I smiled at him.

"you feel the same way right?"

I whispered still smiling at him. He smiled back, leaning on me slightly.

"didn't the fact that we just did that show you I feel the same way?"

He asked, hugging me. I hugged him back tightly. Of course he was in love with me, im a hero after all and hero's are supposed to be loved. I smiled to my self thinking about what a great hero I was now I had pulled a teacher.


End file.
